Sirian Army Space Corps
The Sirian Army Space Corps is the spaceborne branch of the Sirian Army. History The end of the Unification War brought with it a need to standardise the disparate and often cobbled together fleets. As a result, the Sirian Army Space Corps was born. They have served dutifully throughout the centuries, typically the first into a warzone by simple dint of the interstellar nature of most modern wars. Operations * St. Anne War * Six Year War * Sirian-Nisi War * Essllean War * Freedom War Doctrine "If all else fails, remember this: fire superiority and intelligent manoeuvre forgives many sins." '- Anonymous SASC officer' The SASC's primary role is one of power projection, particularly into the territory of hostile peer or near-peer states who may be extremely distant. However, like their planetbound cousins, the Sirian Army Space Corps emphasises the prevention of becoming fixated on one type of warfare. Attacks are intended to be carried out with maximum aggressiveness and speed in order to paralyse enemy decision making. Conversely, the defence can take many forms, though defence in depth is stressed in ideal circumstances. Once the opponent has expended their energy, their surviving forces are ideally overwhelmed via strategic envelopment. Counterattacks are made against the enemy's rear areas. Another key area is the development and utilisation of anti-access/area denial systems to restrict or (hopefully) deny hostile powers access to Sirian space and operational areas. The concept of Fortress Systems could be said to be an expression of this form of SASC defensive doctrine. Developed alongside the Army doctrine of SpaceLand Battle, the SASC doctrine is known as AirSpace Battle. Organisation In order to ease command and control, the SASC splits responsibility for each cardinal direction of the galaxy between four fleet commands: * Northern Fleet Command (NORCOM) * Southern Fleet Command (SOUCOM) * Western Fleet Command (WESTCOM) * Far Eastern Fleet Command (EASTCOM) These are in turn divided into smaller fleets, which report directly to their respective command. Roman numerals indicate elite formations. EASTCOM has the "Far" designator as a result of the fact that the eastern expanse of the Sirian Union is much larger than the rest of its territory. Although each fleet command has a specific area of responsibility, this does not prevent them from supporting the other commands as necessary. Fleets are typically split into strike fleets and battle fleets. A strike fleet is a fleet intended to provide a rapid response to a crisis or engage in an operation where speed and surprise is of the essence. A battle fleet is a fleet that can bring greater resources to bear against the enemy. Although this may seem to imply that battle fleets are slow and unwieldy, a battle fleet can and does operate in raids or other rapid actions. Naval Infantry Well trained and well equipped, the Naval Infantry are the primary force called upon by the SASC for security (both on ships and at docks/shipyards), boarding, and similar duties. They are known somewhat dismissively by the Powered Infantry as "Shinies" due to the fact they currently spend most of their time in clean, well maintained facilities and vessels. Regardless, they are a force to be reckoned with. Typically they are equipped with the KV-34G variant of the Banadiya, often in a camouflage scheme relevant to the environment of the planet they will be deployed to. The only concession afforded to their status is a Naval Infantry combat badge in subdued tactical colours bearing the name of the vessel they are assigned to. Despite this, it is worn with pride. Naval Infantry units carry the "Naval" prefix, such as the 227th Naval Kisijirrun. Fleet Aerospace Arm Also known as Fleet or Naval Aviation, the Fleet Aerospace Arm is responsible for all SASC small craft and the personnel assigned to operate them. FAA pilots have a natural rivalry with the Sirian Army Air Corps, whom reciprocate the friendly jibes. In SASC writings, Sirian Army Air Corps forces are frequently referred to as Planetary or Army Aviation. Inventory Vessels The Sirian Army Space Corps fields a large and varied fleet, another reflection of their determination to be prepared for any task. However, a consistent hallmark of their designs are significant firepower and protection, the better to destroy the enemy and allow fledgling officers to learn from any errors they may make. A unique element of the SASC's fleets are battle carriers, well armed and armoured carriers that are intended to be able to slug it out with enemy forces between launching sorties. Carriers * Muraz class * Eliu ''class Battleships * ''Rouinn class (46 in service) * Azukr class Destroyers * Fleiat class * Eifa class Cruisers * Pauzan class * Danuz class Frigates * Azarr class * Innon class Corvettes * Aikr class * Varral class Landing Craft * Tazuarun class * Rantazua ''class * ''Tazua ''class * ''Abarr ''class Small Craft Carriers are useless without small craft to launch from them. This simple truth has led to the proliferation of a wide array of different small craft, each designed to fulfill a different role. Many of these craft are also in use by the Sirian Army Air Corps. Fighters * Z-105 Arnnir * Z-14 Uzuar Strike Craft * G-6 Kazir * G-4 Arbao * GU-1 Aral Dropships/Drop Pods/Boarding Pods * GU-85 Garrac * U-40 Katoi * U-3 Balzoi Shuttles * V-2 Siarrir * V-3 Ambassador Weapons The Sirian Army Space Corps is a prolific user of railguns and missiles, though energy weapons are slowly but steadily being added to their arsenal. Anti-ship Missiles * ASh-54 ''Lance * [[ASh-71 Nightblossom|ASh-71 Nightblossom]] * AShu-161 Maul * ASh-400 Broadsword * ASh-430 Misericorde Anti-surface Missiles * ASu-12 Devastator * ASu-91 Desolator Anti-small craft Missiles * ASm-8 Rebuke * ASm-10 Castigator Countermeasures * IN-89 Shield * IN-128 Bulwark * BUR-2 Eadall Other * ASh-30 Rupture * BAU-4 Uzban Powered Armour * KV-34G Banadiya Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army Category:Space Force